A Field Trip Gone Wrong
by ThatLoyalHufflepuff
Summary: The gang are going on a school field trip led by Sikowitz, when something goes wrong. The gang have to learn how to survive on their own for three whole days. **RATED T FOR BLOOD AND CHARACTER DEATH** I'm quite bad at summaries; the story's better than it sounds!
1. The Journey

"Students! On the bus, and away we go!" Sikowitz twirled on the spot, flamboyantly jumping into the driver's seat. Jade sighed deeply, stomping up the steps, followed by Beck who carried coffee for both of them. Cat giggled as she skipped up the steps, babbling about a field trip her brother once went on. Tori and Trina waved goodbye to both of their parents; Trina whining that it was too hot for a three-day-long field trip. They chose their seats (Jade glaring at all the parents waving off their children), while Robbie tried to convince Rex that the trip wasn't a waste of time. Five minutes later, André arrived, out of breath from running and apologising for his lateness.

"Fasten your belts of safety and onward we go!"

They were off. Final goodbyes were yelled, cheers went around and music sounded from the radio. Trina was the first person to sing along to the peppy Nicki Minaj song that filled the bus. Jade clamped her jaw together, and shoved her headphones on. Beck heard faint rock music from them and smiled, appreciating how hard it was for her to tolerate the Vega sisters for 72 hours straight. He glanced around the bus, taking in the scene before him. Three different conversations took place: Tori and André discussing the radio station that was on; Robbie, Trina and Rex bickering about Trina's signing and Sikowitz talking to his map.

* * *

"Beck. Beck! Answer me!" Jade nudged his arm, sliding her headphones off. "Beck, pass me the pillow from my bag." She was tired. Tired beyond belief. She had barely slept for three days, because her parents were arguing about Hollywood Arts when they thought she couldn't hear them. She accepted the pillow, and wedged it between her seat and the window. She drew the curtains and threw her legs over Beck's lap. She gave him a small, sweet smile and intertwined her fingers with his. He ran his fingertips up her calves, marvelling at how their skin tones clashed. Jade rested her head on the pillow, changed her music to a soft piano piece – only Beck knew that she quite enjoyed the classical genre when she needed to relax – and closed her eyes, her breathing deepening.

"TOOORIIIIIIII!" Trina's scream echoed around the small bus, causing Sikowitz to stamp on the brakes. Everyone lurched forward violently, their heads snapping around to the sisters wrestling over a phone.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Trina! It's my phone!"

"I wanna see what you're hiding!"

"I'm not hiding anyth-"

"SHUT. UP." Jade was awake. Normally she was a deep sleeper, but she hadn't even drifted off when Trina decided to ruin the peace. She glowered at her, her piercing blue eyes shining with anger. "Shut up and let me sleep. If you're going to argue about a stupid phone, do it over text or something." She shot a final glare at them, before resuming her position and trying to sleep.

* * *

There was a pause, before André spoke. "Soo… anyone wanna do Alphabet Improve? Sikowitz? You up for it?"

"I will try my utmost to not crash, but yes! André, you start with the letter T! The subject is that André has dyed his pet hamster an obnoxious shade of purple and insists on taking it out for walks. Let's go!"

"Totally beautiful, isn't he Tori?"

"Unbelievable. Why would you do that to your poor hamster?"

"Vulgar is what it is" Robbie replied quickly.

"What happens when the purple dye wears off?" Cat asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Xylophone! I like xylophones..." Trina desperately tried to keep the exercise going.

"Yo-yos are better." Beck added in a casual voice, browsing his Slap page on his phone.

"Zilch is the amount of skill I have when it comes to using yo-yos." André replied after a few seconds.

"And wasn't this conversation about your hamster?" Tori reminded everyone.

"Cute! I love hamsters!"

"Ah! Cat you're out!" Sikowitz called.

"Phooey!" Cat pouted, sinking back into her seat.

"Robbie! Start where Tori left of, with the letter 'B'."

"BE CAREFUL!"

The bus lurched to the side. Sikowitz, not paying attention to the road, had let the bus drift to the side of the country road. The tires skidded as it dropped down the side. The bus tilted to the left, threatening to topple over.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE RIGHT!" Sikowitz yelled, trying to evenly distribute the weight in the bus. Everyone did so. In the process of the bus tipping, Jade woke up. She looked around with bleary eyes, not understanding why everyone was running. She sat up, and pressed her back against the window. She and Beck were the only ones already on the right side of the bus.

The bus leaned to the right again, teetering on the edge. Everyone froze, unable to help. Robbie looked round.

"REX!" He sprinted to the other side of the bus, grabbing his beloved puppet. The bus lurched again, falling on its side. Everyone fell backwards, their bodies slamming against chairs and windows. Robbie curled into the foetal position, trying to protect his head. Groans sounded as pain ran through them. Beck was the first to get to his feet, slowly stretching his limbs and checking himself for injuries. There was a cut on his forearm and a bruise on his abdomen, but apart from that he was fine. Jade stood up after him, rubbing her bruised forehead. As she had fallen on top of Beck, she was barely injured. André rose, helping Tori and Trina up. Andre had a cut on his forehead. Blood was beginning to run down his face. Jade, being the least squeamish one there, smiled and walked over to him. He flinched, but she held him still. She got a tissue out of her pocket and pressed it tightly to his head, lessening the blood flow. Their heads snapped round when they heard Trina cry out. Her jaw looked wonky, and like it wasn't connected to her head any more. She felt around gently, her eyes filling up with tears. She tried to talk, but no one could make sense of her. Tori glanced at her, her eyes wide.

"It looks like its broken. Ohmygosh her jaw is broken! What do we do? Sikowitz! Sikowitz...?" She looked around, trying to see where their crazy acting teacher was. Her eyes found him, crumpled over the driver's seat. His body was positioned unnaturally, and there was a splatter of blood on the windscreen. There was a silence. Cat poked her head above the seat in front of her, wondering what everyone was looking at. Her mouth opened in shock, her eyes welling up. She squeaked, starting to cry. Her hand found Robbie's, who was still curled into a ball. She looked into his eyes, and he pulled himself up. Putting Rex on the floor, his arms encircled Cat's shoulders, holding her as she cried.

Beck walked over to Sikowitz hesitantly. He gulped, preparing himself for the worst. Sikowitz's back was pointy, with something poking through his shirt. Jade was suddenly behind Beck. She stepped in front of him, checking Sikowitz's body for injuries. She discovered that his spine was snapped, and his head was cracked open. She blinked, not fully accepting the truth. She turned, and walked over to the teenagers.

"He- He's dead." She sat down next to Rex, holding her head in her hands.

"Wow. The Wicked Witch of the West has feelings?" Rex's voice broke the atmosphere. Jade looked up and glared at him before throwing him to the back of the bus.

"Hey! Robbie, tell her not to do that." No one acknowledged him, all beginning to grieve over their acting teacher. Beck sat next to Jade, pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair. Tori's hands wrapped around André's arm, and she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, beginning to cry himself. Trina, feeling a little out of place, cried slowly to herself.

* * *

Five minutes passed, and Robbie stood up, still holding Cat's hand.

"We have to get out of here. Come on." He walked to the back of the bus, picking Rex up by his leg. He kicked open the door and jumped out. He called to the others.

"André, Beck, you might wanna come out first. It's kind of a long jump, and we'll need to help the girls out and stuff." They followed him, lowering themselves to the ground. André reached up to his forehead, removing the tissue and throwing it to the ground. He was slightly dizzy from bleeding, but held on. He called for the girls, warning them about the fall. First was Cat, who he easily lowered to the floor. She walked over to Robbie, the usual spark in her eye gone. Next was Tori, who held the boys' hands and jumped to the ground. Trina, with her broken jaw, was less nimble, and fell onto Robbie. She mumbled what was supposed to be an apology and stood up. Jade was last. She sat on the side of the bus, waiting for Beck to lift her to the ground. Deaths of people she cared about always affected her. She had a sensitive side that surprised the group, but no one mentioned anything.

They walked to the back of the bus and opened the luggage compartment. Pulling out their bags, they walked into the woods to the side of the road. Jade led the way, not wanting anyone to see her like this. She breathed in, calming herself. She led the group to a clearing not too far away from the road. She turned to her friends.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep in here tonight."


	2. The First Night

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story so far :D Sorry if this chapter isn't very exciting, it's more of a transition that anything. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious :(  
**

* * *

Night had fallen. The girls and Robbie had set up camp, ignoring Rex's complaints about the cold. Beck and André were in search of a food source, and more firewood. Tori had spent the last five minutes desperately rubbing two twigs together, hoping to create a spark. Trina was holding her jaw, feeling the swelling beneath her fingers. Cat sobbed quietly, curled up on an overturned log. Robbie alternated between helping Jade ration what little food they had and stroking Cat's hair, doing anything he could to comfort her.

"This is impossible!" Tori's cry of frustration broke the silence. She threw the sticks across the clearing and folded her arms, her hair flopping across her face. Jade stood up, glaring at her. She walked over beside the hole they had dug for the fire, and squatted down. Her eyes scanned over the pile of broken sticks, trying to find the source of the problem. She laughed softly to herself, noticing that Tori had tried to start a fire with damp sticks. She scooped out the soft pieces of wood, feeling Tori's questioning eyes on her.

"You can't start a fire with wet sticks." She got to her feet, stifling a yawn. "Beck and André will be back soon. They'll bring wood with them." She strolled over to the piles of food, still sorting between them. She had divided them into piles, categorising them based on how long they would last, and which type of food they were.

"Jade?" Cat's soft voice rang across the clearing. Jade turned her head towards her, waiting for her to finish speaking. Cat slowly sat up, wiping her tear-stained face. "Can I have something to drink?"

"All we have is this bottle of water. Don't drink too much, we need to save it." Jade handed it over, her voice soothing. She handed it to her, sitting down on the log. Cat smiled weakly and leaned on Jade's shoulder. Jade put her arm around Cat's shoulders, comforting her.

* * *

"Hey, man, I think this will be enough." André put a hand on Beck's shoulder, his gaze drifting up to the sky. "It's getting dark, the girls will be starving. How long have we been?"

Beck checked his watch, his eyes widening in surprise. "Four hours. How could we have been four hours? Oh God. Jade's gonna kill me." He picked up the bundle of firewood they had, turning back towards the path they had set. André swung the sack full of food they had found. They walked back to the camp, their stomachs grumbling.

Beck stopped.

"D-Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear I just heard a twig snap. Like, a really big, thick stick."

"You probably just broke some firewood. Let's keep going; it's nothing." André took the lead. Beck looked around him uneasily, before shaking his head slightly. He held the firewood tighter in his arms, careful not to drop any. The path they followed was a complex one; there were several turns, rocks and trees in the way. Their trail of small pebbles that they left was getting harder and harder to see in the dark. They fought their way through the thicket, the silence broken only by the sound of snapping twigs, and occasional humming from André.

* * *

"It's so cold... Trina, didn't you have a blanket?" Tori rubbed her arms, beginning to shiver. Trina glared at her before crawling over to where her backpack lay. She searched in it for a few seconds before bringing out a tiny, fluffy pink blanket.

"And how is _that_ going to keep all of us warm?" Jade's sarcastic comment sounded from near the fire pit, where she drew patterns into soil. Cat got to her feet, rising up on her tiptoes and stretching. She suggested that they go and sit in the tent, wanting to get out of the wind. Everyone nodded, following her into the tent. The squished into the tent; Trina stepping carefully to avoid further injury to her jaw.

"We really need to get that checked out." Tori's concern was evident as her eyes scanned over her sister's face. "It's swelling a lot more."

There was a crash outside the tent. No one moved, their breath catching in their throat. Robbie subconsciously pulled Cat closer to him in an effort to protect her.

"Guys? Where are you?" Jade sighed in relief as she recognised Beck's voice. She unzipped the tent, clambering out. She jogged over to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Beck." She whispered, a wide smile on her face. "You're back."

"Yes, baby. I'm back." His arms snaked around her waist, holding her close as he breathed in her scent. Around their expression of love, the girls left the tent. Tori walked over to André, helping him carry the bag of food over to the fire pit. Robbie gathered the firewood and placed it in front of the food, ready to make a fire out of. Cat and Trina sat on a log, watching the scene unfold around them. Jade's arms unlocked from around his neck, her lips meeting his in a quick kiss. He smiled down at her, feeling love soar through his body. He let go of her waist as she turned around. She sat down next to the firewood, ready to start the fire. She searched through the pile for some short, thin twigs. She arranged them in a tepee shape, stuffing dry leaves around them. She placed the larger twigs around them, ensuring there was enough space for the air to circulate. She jogged over to her bag, retrieving a box of matches. When she returned, Tori rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't have given me them earlier? We'd have a fire by now!"

"It was fun to watch you struggle." Jade lit a match, and lightly dropped it on top of the wooden tepee. The flame caught after a second, spreading down the sticks to the tinder underneath. Jade added another lit match. The fire spread to the larger twigs, its warmth enveloping them all. André smiled, ready to cook the fish he had caught. He took out a small trout, piercing it with a long stick. He looked around at the group, and held it over the fire. Almost immediately, the others followed suit.

* * *

An hour later, the group had finished eating. Trina's jaw was worse, and she had only managed to eat by ripping the fish into tiny pieces and swallowing them whole. She didn't know how long she would be able to go on like this, but she shoved that thought to the back of her mind. Cat and Robbie were asleep in the tent, curled around each other. Tori was humming to herself, staring up at the starry sky. André was sitting behind her silently. He admired the way her hair moved in the breeze, his hands itching to stroke it. Jade was snuggled into Beck, burning bits of wood and fish bone on the dying fire.

"Maybe we should sleep now." Tori stretched her arms out over her head, yawning slightly. She stood up, looking for her sleeping bag. She always kept it with her when she went on trips, just in case there was an emergency. André pulled her to her feet, leading over to where the bags were. Jade threw a smouldering twig into the fire before suffocating it with some dirt. She stomped on it for good measure. Trina took off her scarf, using it as a sling to hold her jaw in place. Beck moved the piles of rationed food over beside the tent, under cover from anyone that would want to steal it. He covered it with some tarpaulin from the tent, protecting it from the rain. The five of them squished into the tent around Cat and Robbie, and fell asleep. The only sounds in the clearing were from the scurries of woodland animals, the whistle of the wind and the trees whispering to each other.


	3. The Worst Nightmare

**AN: Ahh! Four reviews! And they're all so good :D Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter three; it's not the best but oh well ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :(  
**

* * *

"Shouldn't we go back to Sikowitz? I feel bad just leaving him there..." Cat's voice trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. The early morning sun peeked through the trees, highlighting the dew that lay on the grass and logs. None of them slept well, not with the previous events and Trina's moans of pain. Tori rubbed her eyes, fighting exhaustion.

"Yeah. We should. Shall we eat first, or wait?"

"I'm starving, and without food we won't have enough strength to move him." Beck pointed out, running his hands over his dark brown hair. His eyes were encased in dark circles, his tiredness becoming evident. Beside him, Jade's hands shook slightly as she smirked to herself. He gave her a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"What if he's like, all covered in maggots and stuff? That'd be cool." The gang looked at Jade in disgust, bewildered as to why she found the idea amusing. André shook his head slightly, heading over to the pile of food that was tucked behind the entrance to the tent. He sorted through it, before pulling out some bread.

"We can toast this over the fire, but it looks like we'll have to have it dry. No one brought butter or anything..." Trina moaned, even though she was in no fit state to eat toast. Tori glared at her, refraining from commenting on the state of her jaw. Jade moved to the fire pit, ready to rekindle the flames. Robbie searched for some forks in his bag. He pulled out three, distributing them between himself, Beck and André.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the gang had finished their mediocre breakfast. Tori looked around, wondering how far the nearest stream was. All she wanted was a nice, hot bath. Being stranded in the middle of a forest, such luxuries were impossible. She would either have to make do with a river and whatever soaps she had brought with her, or just be smelly. After subtly smelling her armpits, hair and skin in general, she knew that she needed a wash. Desperately.

"Guys, where are we going to wash? I don't know about you, but I stink..." Sounds of agreement went around, accompanied by sniffs and slightly disgusted facial expressions.

André cleared his throat, thinking back to the previous night. "The stream where I caught the fish was pretty clean, and only about... half an hour away? Twenty minutes if we hurry. Let's go, no offence, but you guys are not the nicest smelling people to be near right now." He stood, picking up his bag of toiletries. The others followed suit, Jade stamping out the fire quickly. André led the way, walking quickly to warm himself up in the crisp morning air.

"The water's going to be freezing... and we're probably going to all take it in turns to wash, just so someone doesn't fall in." Robbie's voice sounded from the back of the group. He was not looking forward to rubbing his face with cold stream water. Cat's arm linked around his, her other hand twiddling her hair between her fingers. She skipped along beside him, watching the birds flitting between the trees. The walk to the stream was silent, none of them awake enough to have a full conversation.

André came to a stop beside the stream. He stretched his arms out behind him, warning the others of the slippery forest floor. He bent down, placing his bag on a nearby rock. He opened it carefully, avoiding spilling the contents into the water. He heard the footsteps of his friends stop, and zips open. Soon enough, everyone was ready.

"Sooo... how about we pair up? That way one can wash while the other makes sure they don't fall. Beck and Jade? You together?" They nodded. "Cat and Robbie?" Cat nodded excitedly. "Well, looks like that just leaves me and Tori!" He laughed to himself. An annoyed sound came from behind him. He turned, seeing Trina standing there alone. "Oh. And Trina. Don't worry, if you go last we'll all make sure you're okay." He turned back to the stream, watching Tori start to wash.

"Um, André? I need to wash my armpits... and to do that I have to take my shirt off..." She blushed deeply, suddenly feeling self conscious. Jade glanced sideways at her, mentally cursing.

"Same."

"Me too..." Cat murmured her face the same colour as her hair. She closed her eyes, praying that Robbie wouldn't make a scene.

There was an awkward silence.

"Jade. We've been dating for three years and I've seen you in a swimsuit. We all have. As long as you get clean none of us care." Beck laughed softly behind Jade, his hands deep in his pockets.

"My bra is different to a swimsuit, Beck! It's private..." Jade's fingers moved to the front of her shirt, clasping it. Cat and Tori nodded in agreement, all three of the girls feeling very embarrassed.

"I second Beck. None of us are gonna stare, we have to do the same thing." Robbie rubbed the back of his hair uncomfortably, cringing a little bit.

Another pause.

"Fine. I'll go first." Jade whispered angrily, tearing her shirt off. She made sure her hair covered her, and began to wash quickly. She gasped at the cold water hitting her skin, instantly coming out in goose bumps. A few seconds after, Tori removed her shirt. She washed her face first, holding on to a water reed so she didn't fall. Cat moaned softly, slowly peeling her shirt off of her torso. Robbie's eyes widened as he took in her body shape. He quickly looked somewhere else, trying not to make his blush obvious. André rubbed his hands together uneasily, not wanting to look like a pervert. Beck watched Jade with interest, used to seeing her body. After three years, he had seen her figure before.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and the girls were finished washing. They each dressed themselves again, packing up their toiletries. They moved out of the way, allowing the boys to take their place. Beck was the first to remove his shirt, not seeing a problem in the situation. André followed suit, while Robbie chose to keep his on while he washed his face. The girls observed the scene, shivering and bored. Their breath misted before them. Tori looked at all three boys, mentally comparing their bodies. In her opinion, André was the best; he was toned, slim and well proportioned. Next, obviously, was Beck. Lastly was Robbie. He was slim, but not in a muscular way; more like he didn't eat much. She couldn't deny it any longer; there was something about André that she liked. Something that she liked a lot. He stood up suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. He turned, smiling at her. Beck was next to finish. Robbie took the longest, having to wet his hair before brushing it. He scowled, hating having curly hair. It took forever to tame; sometimes he took longer than the girls.

Trina took André's place, ready to start her beauty routine. Tori groaned, remembering how long it took her sister to get ready in the morning. There was the face pack, the exfoliation, the body cream, the washing, the hair brushing, the perfume applying; everything just took forever.

Trina leaned over the stream, collecting water in her hands. She had skipped applying her face mask, not wanting to sit in the cold for ten minutes. She just cleansed her skin, something she considered essential, no matter where you were. Her left knee slipped slightly on the forest floor. It slipped again, and her body loosened. She threw her hands out beside her, looking for something to grab on to. Her eyes widened, realising what was going to happen.

"Trina!" Tori ran to her side, careful not to fall in herself. She reached out for her sister's hand, missing twice. Trina's right leg gave way, the forest floor beneath her crumbling away. She twisted, trying to grab Tori. Her momentum acted against her, plunging her body into the wintry water below. She scrambled to stand up, her feet sliding on the pebbles lining the bottom of the stream. She stumbled. A fish swam between her legs, brushing against her ankle. In shock, she hopped on one leg, falling. Her neck snapped, her head hitting a rock behind her. She hit the floor of the stream, blood rushing from her skull. She tried to sit up, her hands unable to grip anything. Soon her fingers were numb. Her friends were trying to reach her, none of them tall enough to grab her. Tori cried out, ready to jump in to save her. André wrapped his arm around her waist, knowing that she would probably fall too. Trina whimpered, her jaw threatening to unhinge completely. There was a scraping sound. The force of Trina's head hitting the rock had dislodged it slightly. Water spilled out from behind it. The rock moved forward a few millimetres, more water spurting out. The rock tumbled out from its place, hitting Trina's shoulder and landing in the stream. A huge wave of water burst out from behind the rock, carrying pebbles and other debris with it. The gang hadn't noticed that the stream came from a larger, fast moving river. The water surrounded Trina, moving her along the stream. The group moved with her, still trying to help. The force of the water was greater than Trina's weight. She slid along the stream, which was slowly filling up. She screamed, ignoring the pain in her jaw. She frantically searched for a branch to hang on to. She grabbed a nearby tree root, only to have her hand ripped from it by a large piece of driftwood. Tori screamed loudly, watching her sister being carried away by the stream. She sprinted after her, desperate to save her. Jumping over rocks, tree stumps and other plants, she followed Trina. She came to a stop. She backed away slowly, her eyes huge with terror.

Standing at the base of a tree was every camper's worst nightmare.

A bear.


	4. The Bear

**AN: Shortest chapter yet! Woot, early update for you guys :D Its the summer holidays now, so I'll be able to update quicker, with better chapters. I might be updating tomorrow with what happened to the rest of the gang, I'm not sure.**

**This is an entirely Tori-centric chapter, but I like it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'd like to, though.  
**

* * *

The bear rose on its hind legs, its russet fur ruffling in the breeze. Tori froze, slightly in awe of the beast. It stood majestically; seeming to silence the forest with its power and intimidation. It reached up to a pine tree, hungrily searching for any source of food that could be hidden amongst the branches. It let go angrily, the thin tree pinging back to its original position. The bear dropped to all fours, starting to head back towards its den. A bird trilled behind Tori, causing the bear to stop in its tracks. The breeze swirled around Tori, changing direction. It carried her scent upwind, towards the bear. It draped her human aroma around the animal, allowing it to decipher her smell. The bear slowly turned towards her, readying itself for a fight. It looked at her. Its muzzle twitched as it growled, exposing its long, sharp teeth. It took a step towards her, its paw thudding into the dirt.

Tori's lower lip trembled. Her breath escaped her in short, deep pants. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her mind searched for what to do in this situation. Unable to come up with a solution, she allowed her instincts to take over.

She ran.

* * *

Her feet pounded against the ground, her hair flying out behind her. Trees whipped her with their branches and their roots threatened to trip her. She barely felt the sting of their whips, nor the pull of the branches on her feet. She just ran, desperate to survive.

Behind her, the bear had noticed that its meal had gone. It snarled, the sound ripping through the air. It walked down the small slope that it stood on, beginning to run. Its heavy paws propelled it after her, its nose picking up her scent. The bear followed her path, locked on this mission of killing its prey.

Tori stood on the rocks beside the river, noticing her friends weren't their. She pushed off, jumping across the river. She noticed the faint trails of blood across the rocks on the river .She shook her head. As much as she loved her sister, there was no way she could save her now. She had to lose this bear. She turned to her left, ready to run to the clearing. She halted. No. She couldn't lead the bear to her friends! She either died alone, or waited alone until the bear got bored and left. Or it died. She would prefer if it died. Then it couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

The bear reached the river. It saw Tori standing alone on the other side, lost in thought. It reached a paw into the river, steadying itself. It lowered another paw, resting its weight on its front paws. Slowly, it allowed its hind paws into the river. There was a small splash. Tori blinked, snapping back to reality. Her head whipped round towards the river, where her eyes widened in fright. The bear was too close. She started to run again, slipping on the mud. She regained her balance, her boots squelching as she ran beside the river. The bear swam effortlessly alongside her, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out. Tori yelped, realising how close she was to getting eaten, she ran away from the river, towards a thicket of trees. She looked up, evaluating them. She ran to a tall oak tree, grabbing onto one of the branches. She pulled herself up onto it, wrapping her limbs around the branch. She shuffled towards the trunk of the tree, tensing her body.

The bear climbed out of the river. Its shook the water off of its fur, and galloped after her. It snapped its jaws at her foot, missing by an inch. It stood up. Tori gasped. It must have been 7 foot tall. It reached one paw up, swatting her leg. Its claws tore through her jeans, cutting into her flesh. The bear caught scent of the blood, and swatted her again, this time with more power. Tori hissed, her leg seeping blood. The bear dropped its front legs, moving to the tree. Tori swore under her breath, in her panic, she had forgotten that bears were always climbing trees. She stood up, her injured leg shaking. She cautiously side stepped to the end of the branch, near the leaves. The bear growled. Startled, Tori lost her balance. Her injured leg shook violently, sending her hurtling to the ground. She landed on her back with a thud, knocking the wind out of her. Breathless and panicked, her body froze. The bear crawled over to her, ready to kill. Its hot breath blew across her face. She whimpered, knowing that there was no way to get away from this bear. The bear raised its paw, ready to deliver the fatal blow. Tori clamped her eyes shut, one last thought running through her mind.

"I love you, André."

Everything went black, and Tori felt nothing.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear things up, Tori died in this chapter. This is a T rated story, so I didn't want to take any risks with describing Tori being mauled to death by the bear. Trina died to. She most likely drowned.**

**FYI, I really, _really_ don't like Tori. She's really irritating, and this was honestly the most satisfying chapter to write. Sick, I know.  
**

**Also, this story has had a total of 700 views, but only 7 reviews? Maybe people don't like this, or have bookmarked the link, I don't know. But seriously guys, even if you're going to tell me my story is pants, could you leave me a review? I want to know how to make it better, and what you like and don't like.  
**

**Okay, this has been an overly long AN. Bye :D  
**


	5. The Aftermath

**AN: ** **The fanfic updated late or something, I don't know but I'm sorry! **

**Cabbiefan: I know, right! I'm a sick, horrible person, but thanks, I guess? Your review made me smile, because it was really nice at the end, so thanks!**

**Guest: I have my own reasons for Tori's death. If you want, I'll list them for you?**

**Ng: Nope, but it's not my fault either! This story hasn't even started being sick yet; if it was rated M it would be a lot worse.  
**

**On with the story!**

**(I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed and is really disappointing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :'(**

* * *

"Tori!" André's yell filled the air as he raced through the forest after her. He slowed to a stop, panting. He looked around, lost. He had no idea which direction Tori went in. He couldn't even hear the river any more, or Trina's screams. He had lost her.

Dropping to his knees, André's hands gripped his hair as he started to tear up. He had lost Tori. How could he have lost her? He-he needed her. Tori brightened his whole day just by existing. He had never told her how he really felt... and now, she was gone. He leant over, banging the ground with his fist. He was furious with himself. He was faster than her; he should have been able to catch her! Tears ran down his face. He lay on the ground for a while, losing track of time. Honestly, he didn't care. None of the others bothered to catch Tori, why should he care that he had left them?

He slowly sat up, wiping his face. He looked up to the sky, wondering if Tori were looking at it too. It was dark. He rose to his feet, stretching. His muscles were cramped from being curled up for so long. He sighed, heading back towards the clearing.

* * *

"André!" Cat jumped up, running over to him. She threw her arms around his neck, her face glowing with happiness.

"Hey, Li'l Red." André patted her hair, one arm wrapping across her shoulders in a hug. His voice was low, and his hands trembled with anger.

"What's wrong?" Cat unlocked her arms from around him, looking at him. Her brown eyes were full of concern. André never got upset.

"I can't believe you guys. I expected this from Jade, but not you! I thought you were all friends with Tori! She helped you guys with so much! And you just let her _go?_" André backed away from Cat, his anger exploding out of him. Cat's eyes widened as she flinched. Jade looked up, scowling. She snapped her scissors shut, waiting for him to finish. Beck looked at his best friend, his eyebrows mashing together. Robbie, who was talking to Rex, looked at André blankly, not knowing how to react.

André clenched his fists, breathing quickly. He couldn't believe how two-faced they were. They were ready to be best buddies with Tori when it suited them, but when Tori needed help? They didn't care. Even Jade, who he knew hated Tori, didn't do a thing. This was a new low for all of them. Their friend was missing, at best. He didn't want to think about the worst case scenario here. He glared at them all, anger overriding every thought and feeling he had.

"You guys disgust me. I can't believe you're all just sitting there, getting on with your lives. Tori is _missing._ Who knows what could happen to her! And you're all just gonna gawk at me, not even apologising? I thought you were better than this. You could help Trina, who you all dislike, but not Tori, your close friend?"

"Let me get something straight." Jade stood up, shaking Beck's arm off her. She took a couple of steps towards André. She pointed her scissors straight at him. "Tori isn't the saint that you think she is. I don't care if you 'love her', she has been a downright _bitch_to both me _and_ Cat sometimes. We're all quite mean to Robbie, but Tori has been too. She uses people to hurt you. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, she kissed Beck to get back at me. After she squirted Cat and Danny with hot cheese, she kissed him because she was jealous. Remember when she made you, Beck and Robbie take care of Trina after she had her wisdom teeth out?"

"She was helping you!"

"What about that time she made you miss your grandfather's birthday to write her a song? You weren't so happy with her then, were you André? Your sweet, perfect little Tori wasn't so sweet and perfect, was she? Not when she made Danny and Cat break up, not when she got us put in prison on that trip to Yerba, and not when she kept flirting with Robbie just to put him down!"

"Shut. Up." André glared at Jade. His stare was so intense that backed away slightly. She lowered her scissors, meeting his eyes with a glare of her own. "You do a million things worse than that!"

"This isn't about me, André. We can have that argument on another day. Right now, I don't feel like Tori is the angel you want us to believe, and yeah, I feel bad for letting her go but there was nothing we could do. You were closest to her; you had the best chance of finding her. But, you didn't. So what makes you think one of us would have been able to? I had to look after Cat, and Cat needs Robbie. I need Beck to stop me from attacking Robbie, and you need Tori. We thought you had it covered. So don't yell at us like we just stood there, not caring and like we don't feel guilty." Jade pursed her lips. She glanced at André for a second more, and then turned. She plonked down on a log next to Beck, resuming snipping at the bark. André sighed, regretting his outburst. He ran a hand over his hair.

"I-I gotta get some air." He liked his lips nervously before heading to a secluded area to the right of the clearing. Clambering over shrubs and thorns, he sat down on a rock. Drawing his knees into his chest, he closed his eyes. He needed to think. He needed to think about Tori, about the others, about how long they'd be here, and about what to do next. He was going to be a long time, and would probably write a few songs. In the meantime, he needed to be alone.

* * *

"Jadey?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"Did you mean what you said about Tori? About you feeling guilty?"

"Yes."

Cat crawled over to Jade, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. Jade dropped her scissors into the dirt, hugging Cat tightly. Cat sobbed quietly into Jade's hair. Jade's hand wrapped itself in Cat's scarlet locks. She rubbed her back, humming her favourite song. Jade knew exactly how to comfort Cat.

Robbie observed the scene in front of him, smiling softly. He knew Jade and Cat were close, but here, they were like mother and daughter. He glanced up to find Beck looking at him. They smiled at each other, before Beck swung his legs over the log. Careful not to disturb the girls, he crossed the clearing to Robbie. Sitting next to him, Beck sighed.

"Eventful day. Wonder how long until André comes back." Beck leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. He gazed at the fire pit, watching the logs crackle as the flames twisted around them.

"I give him until morning, at the most. What time is it?" Robbie yawned, stretching. "Are we gonna eat tonight or do I have to starve?"

Beck glanced at his watch. "It's about nine now. Hey!" He called towards the girls, who were still hugging. "Do you guys want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Jade replied, her eyes trained on Cat's face. Cat had stopped crying, and was almost completely calm. Beck stood up, crossing to their pile of food. He brought out some Hot Pockets for each of them. He paused, then decided to leave André's in the pile in case he didn't come back yet. He shook his head, laughing softly. He never thought he'd see the day when all he ate for dinner was a Hot Pocket. He walked over to the fire pit, motioning Robbie to join him. They unpacked the food, placing it on a large 'spatula' that Jade had made from weaving twigs together.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and they called the girls over. Cat stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. She skipped over to Robbie, sitting beside him. She took a Hot Pocket from him, biting into it instantly. She screamed, her mouth burning.

"It's. So. _Hot!"_ She waved her hand, fanning her scalded tongue. Robbie laughed at her, knowing she'd forget to wait a few minutes. He tossed his from hand to hand, waiting for it to cool. They ate in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

Once their small meal was over, Cat stifled a yawn behind her hand. She smiled sleepily at Robbie, running a hand through his curls.

"I'm going to bed now, guys. See you in the morning." She stood up, walking to the tent. Jade looked at Beck's watch. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Cat, it's only half past nine. You are such a lightweight."

"I'm tired!"

"Whatever."

Silence filled the clearing. With Cat asleep, and the Vega sisters... gone... there was no bickering, no moans of pain and no complaints. It was strange.

"Maybe... heading to bed was a good idea." Robbie muttered nervously. The silence was becoming creepy; it was too quiet for a forest full of nocturnal animals. The hairs on the back of his neck stood upright. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jade and Beck exchanged a look before agreeing with him. They all crept over to the tent, careful not to wake Cat. Having lost three people; two missing, and one on a 'break', there was more room than usual. Robbie curled into Cat, shuddering. All of his instincts were screaming the same thing: something bad was about to happen.


	6. The Rainy Day

**AN: This chapter is more of a filler than anything else; I'm running out of ideas to link up all the action D:**

**AlwaysHP-RealTHG: Um, who's Brian? LOL but thanks **

**Yellowchic4: Thank you!**

**All my reviewers: You're actually all great and I love you and BOOM another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and I probably never will.**

_**WARNING**_**:**** The middle bit of this chapter is quite graphic and gross, and to be honest, writing it made me itch. Skip it if you want, I don't mind.**

* * *

Thunder boomed across the sky. Seconds later, rain hurled from the clouds. Cat whimpered, hating the way the thunder roared at them. She felt a pressure on her abdomen. Bewildered, she looked down. Upon seeing Robbie's hands wrapped around her waist, she smiled in relief. She felt safe, knowing he wouldn't let anything hurt her. The thunder silenced, the rain pattering against the tent.

* * *

André awoke from his rock, shivering. Had he really been out here all night? He needed to get back to the clearing, fast. There was a storm coming, and he'd be lucky if he didn't have pneumonia from sleeping outside. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he jogged towards the clearing.

* * *

There were footsteps outside the tent. Jade's eyes snapped open. She sat up, shaking Beck awake. All four teenagers stared at the tent's entrance, holding their breath. Through the material, they could see the silhouette of a male. Its hand reached out, grabbing the zip. Beck tensed, preparing for what could be a fight. The tent slowly inched open. When it was halfway open, Beck lunged out, knocking the stranger to the ground. He grabbed their neck, holding them to the floor.

"Who are yo- André!" Beck grinned, letting go of André's neck. He got to his feet, pulling his best friend up. He rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly before pulling André into a hug. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know it was you"

"It's cool. I mean, I was away all night."

"You're freezing. Come inside, out of the rain." Beck led André into the tent, closing the entrance.

"Great. Now my blanket's soggy." Jade folded her arms, silently pleased that André was back. André laughed, nudging her. She smiled slightly, unable to stay mad at him. Beck handed him a blanket, before heading out of the tent again. Jade looked around, confused. She saw his shadow walk to the side of the tent, to the pile of food there. She watched him rummage through it, collecting packages. A few seconds later, he re-entered the tent.

"I got the stuff in cardboard packaging and breakfast. If we leave it here it won't get wet." He ripped open a box of cereal bars, handing one to each of them. He handed the carton of orange juice to Cat.

"Ooo! I love orange juice!" She drank from it. Giggling, she passed it to Robbie.

* * *

After breakfast, they sat in silence, listening to the rain. André sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"It's Sunday. This would be our last day of the field trip." Robbie looked at him, realising what he meant. If everything had gone to plan, there would be nine of them, including Rex, on a field trip to the set of a movie. No one would be dead, they would have stayed in a nice, warm hotel, and they would have met casting directors, script writers and actors. It would have been an amazing experience. Robbie looked down sadly. He missed Tori. He missed Sikowitz. Hey wait... Sikowitz! They forgot about his body!

"Guys! We forgot to get Sikowitz yesterday! Remember? We went to go get him, but..."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we forgot him! He must be all... gross." Cat covered her eyes with her hands, cringing. Jade wrinkled her nose, knowing she would have to be the one to deal with his body.

"Let's go. I say we wash afterwards, because we'll be all gooey and nasty." She stood up, stretching her legs. She strode over to the entrance of the tent, tying up her hair. The last thing she wanted was Sikowitz guts stuck in her extensions. She opened the entrance, and stepped out. She looked up towards the sky, the rain beating her face lightly. Once the others were out of the tent, she turned. Taking Beck's hand, she began to lead the group through the forest.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the bus. It was covered in mud, bird poop and moss. The woodland animals must have had their own field trip here. Walking round the bus, Jade jumped up, grabbing on to the side. She hoisted herself up, standing on the edge. She crept over to the door, looking in. She gasped, coughing at the smell. The bus was full to the brim with flies. The once white walls were almost black where they sat, nesting. The seats were covered in maggots. She turned away, her face screwed up in disgust. She called for Beck, who copied her movements. Soon, he was next to her.

"Ohmygod." He covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, preferring the smell of his slightly dirty skin to that of a rotting body. He looked to the right, over to the driver's seat. Sikowitz's flesh was hanging off, having been devoured by the flies and maggots.

"What do we do?" Jade's voice was quiet, not quite believing how quickly Sikowitz's body turned from someone they knew and loved to just a pile of flesh.

"There's nothing we can do. If we move him he'll fall apart, and the maggots will be all over us. We could get some kind of illness from him, we don't know. In this heat, he's probably started decomposing quicker than normal. Let's just get down." He turned away, shuddering. Flies made him feel dirty.

"Wait." Jade's hand clapped on his shoulder, halting him. He whipped his head around. She pointed.

"Look at his neck. That looks like it's been... bitten or something. Was it a bear?"

"No. Bears don't eat people unless they're provoked. Sikowitz was already dead, so he couldn't have provoked them."

"And how would you know that?"

"Canadian, remember?" He smirked, glancing at her. She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. She nudged him, gesturing him to get down. He crawled along the edge, before jumping off. He raised his arms up, ready to catch her. She reached forward, landing in his arms. Beck turned to Cat, Robbie and André.

"There's nothing we could do. He's not... properly whole any more."

His words were met with blank stares. Jade sighed, cursing under her breath. She hated that she had to be the one to tell them the bad, horrible, disgusting news.

"The heat made him decompose faster so he's covered in flies and falling apart, okay? Let's go." She stomped off back towards the clearing, muttering angrily. Beck followed her, his gaze trained on the ground. Cat blinked back tears, grabbing Robbie's hand. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her neck soothingly. André watched them sadly, missing Tori. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Beck and Jade.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the group were at the river. Jade ran her hand over her hair, remarking at how greasy it was. She looked around her. She walked over to a tree, ripping a vine off of it. She tied one end around her waist, and handed the other to Beck.

"I'm going to wash my hair. If I fall in, pull the vine. It should be strong enough to get me out." She kneeled down beside the river, and dipped her hair in. Cat paused, and then copied her. She handed her vine to Robbie, sitting next to Jade.

"This is weird." She flipped her hair over, noticing that her roots were showing. She would have to get some more hair dye when she got home. She needed a haircut, too. She probably needed her eyebrows waxed. Wow, there was a big list of things to be done when she got home.

Jade flipped her hair back, all done. She twisted excess water out of it, and wrapped it in a towel that she brought. She untied the vine from her waist, and walked over to Beck. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him lightly. He placed his hands above her hips, deepening the kiss. Behind them, Robbie was helping Cat wrap her hair up. He pulled her to her feet, untying the vine. She reached up, forcing him to look into her eyes. She smiled at him. Guiding him down to her, she pressed their lips together. His eyes widened in shock. He returned the kiss, flapping his hands somewhat awkwardly. They had kissed before, but not like this. André laughed softly, walking over to them. He grabbed Robbie's hands, wrapping one around her waist and placing the other behind her head. Robbie gave him a quick 'thumbs up', mentally swearing at himself. André gathered up his toiletries, washing himself. He knew the make out sessions would last a while, and since he had no one he might as well make himself extra clean.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back at the clearing. Robbie was still blushing, and Cat was still laughing. Jade was curled up, asleep in Beck's lap. The rain hadn't let up, so they decided just to spend the day in the tent. They needed a day to relax after everything they had been through. They still had to tackle the problem of getting home. It would be a lot easier if their phone's had any signal on them.

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling nervous about _something_. Was he nervous because of the kiss? No, it wasn't that... He thought that maybe, remembering Sikowitz would calm him, but nothing helped. Not even talking to Rex. Rex just humiliated him, especially in front of Cat. He lay down, frustrated. He didn't normally get anxiety this bad; generally, it went away within a few hours. Maybe he'd wait it out. It had to go at some point. He was being stupid; nothing was going to happen... Right?


	7. The Body

**AN: I'm really getting in to this! I think I'll have about... 5 or 6 more chapters. I might do a sequel, it all depends on how well I think the story is and how much you guys want one :D**

**Houseofanubis: MY NAME'S AMBER TOO LOL**

**Lily: Robbie's not angry in chapter 6? He's anxious; he keeps feeling like something's bad is going to happen. Thanks though; glad you're enjoying it :D And long reviews are great, it means you say everything you need! **

**Guest: I don't mean to be rude... but rather than give me ideas, I wouldn't mind if you wrote alternative endings? Sorry, it's just your review seems to be more of you telling me **_**what**_** to write rather than **_**how**_** to write it, if that makes sense?**

**Misslittlemallow: Thanks! But, I confirmed in chapter four that Tori's dead... So she won't be coming back :/**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

"Robbie!" Cat jumped on him, jolting him awake. Robbie groaned, reaching for his glasses. "Let's go pick berries!"

"What?" His voice was thick from sleep.

"I want berries for breakfast. I've already asked André, Beck and Jade and they're fine with it. Let's go!" She jumped up, hyper already. She grabbed his hand, pulling him after her. She pulled him out of the tent, looking around her. To her right, she saw their pile of supplies. She squatted down in front of it, rummaging through. Robbie waited behind her, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. The prickles on the back of his neck had gone down. He smiled to himself, relieved. They were safe. Cat sprung to her feet, clasping a bucket that one of them must have brought. She smiled up at him, excited to go berry picking. She took his hand and led him into the forest, announcing that they were leaving to the others.

"Look! It's all pretty over here! There's blackberries growing here!" Cat ran over to a blackberry bush, placing the bucket on the ground next to her feet. She stood on her tip toes, plucking the plump blackberries from the top. Robbie observed, walking to another bush. He reached out to the small, red berries. He tugged it off of its stem, about to eat one.

"No, Robbie, don't eat those!" Cat screamed, knocking it out of his hands.

"What? It's a berry..."

"Those are poisonous! My brother ate one once, and we had to go to the hospital to get his stomach pumped and now whenever I go berry picking I stay away from those in case other berries get the juice on them. Come on." She looked uneasily at her bucket, questioning whether they were safe or not. She walked over to the river, all of her usual spark gone. She scooped up some water in the bucket, washing the berries.

Robbie stood awkwardly, guilt filling him. He glanced around. Wait, what was that beside the tree? Was that... a person?! Oh God. It looked familiar. He gasped.

It was Tori.

He froze, his mind going blank. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Goose bumps covered his skin as the horror reflected on his face. Cat was babbling about something, asking him a question, but her words weren't going through his brain at that moment. All he could think of was that he was looking at Tori's corpse.

"C...Cat. Come here. Now!" Robbie's voice was shaky. Cat looked up, worry in her eyes. She poured the water out of her bucket, and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What... What are you staring at?" She started to follow his gaze. Robbie's hand snapped up and he turned her head around to look at him. He swallowed, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"We need to go. I feel like we need to go back. Come on. It's not safe here." He gave her a gentle push in the direction of the clearing, glancing at Tori's body one last time.

The wind had picked up in the clearing. The sky darkened, clouds rolling in. Jade shivered, frowning. She glanced at Beck's watch. It was only 10am in the middle of June; why was it so cold?! She rubbed her upper arms, huddling into Beck. He kissed the top of her head, feeling how cold she was. He bent down, gathering firewood. He arranged them in the tepee shape that Jade had shown them. He picked up the box of matches, taking one out. He lit it, and dropped it in the middle of the firewood tepee. He lit two more, adding them to the sides of the kindling.

André sat opposite them, writing song lyrics down on a battered notepad that he took everywhere. He hummed softly, occasionally scribbling out words that didn't fit. He glanced up, smiling at Jade and Beck's embrace. He sighed, unable to think of what to write. Tapping his pencil on the wood, he looked around him for inspiration. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. He blinked, unsure if he saw it. There it was again. It was low down, and whipped around like hair blowing in the wind. _Cat._ He let out the breath he had been holding in, relaxing. He laid a hand on his stomach. He had been waiting for them to bring back breakfast, and man, was he looking forward to fresh berries.

He stood up as she entered the clearing, looking worried. Robbie was close behind her. He had his hand on the small of her back, guiding her. His eyes were vacant, like he was somewhere else. Cat plonked down on a log next to Jade. Robbie took the place next to Beck. He was staring at the dirt, his expression blank. Cat placed her bucket on the ground next to her feet. She sighed, her eyes full of disappointment.

"We didn't get much. Robbie made us leave and-"

"There was something I didn't want you to see." Robbie interrupted her, his voice suddenly full of concern. He looked up at her. "You wouldn't have been able to take it. Trust me."

"What? I wouldn't have been able to take what, Robbie? Why won't you tell me what there was? I don't understand!" Cat's voice rose with hysteria, her words flowing into one sentence. She threw her hands into her lap, screwing up her face. She hated being left out, and now Robbie had made her paranoid that there was something bad in the forest. The wind tossed her hair around her. It danced in the air with Jade's. Jade looked at Robbie with a curious expression.

"Robbie. What did you see?"

"I-I can't say." Robbie laid his head in his hands, his eyes closed tightly.

"Tell me. Or I'll go out and see for myself." Jade stood up, looking towards where they. She swallowed, unsure of whether she was prepared to go and find this... _thing_ that Robbie stopped Cat from seeing. She glanced at Beck, who was silently communicating with André.

"No! No, you can't!" Robbie sighed heavily, dreading their reaction. "Fine. I'll tell you. But I really don't know how to tell you." He sat up, looking at the trees above Cat's head. He waited until Jade sat down before he spoke.

"We were picking berries beside the river, when I sensed something wrong. I've been feeling it for a few days, to be honest. I keep feeling like something's going to go horribly wrong. I don't know what, but it won't go away. Anyway, there we were. I turned, and I saw something under a tree." His voice broke off, and his eyes met André's. He swallowed once. "It was a-a body. I think it was... Tori's."

Silence. No one knew what to do, or say.

Beck placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled at him slightly, wordlessly telling him that he did the right thing; Cat would have not been able to take that. Beck clapped Robbie's shoulder, getting off the log. He crossed the clearing to André. He sat close beside him. He leant forwards, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, man."

"Hey." André's voice was quiet, trembling slightly. His eyes were shiny, as if he were about to cry. He swallowed, composing himself. He curled his hands into fists, resting his forehead on them. Beck rubbed his back, unsure of how to react. André sniffed, unable to hold it in. His body shook with his sobs. Cat sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She crept over to him, perching on the log beside him. She hugged him tightly, sharing his pain. She loved Tori, and the fact that she was just lying there made losing her even worse. What would they do? What _could_ they do? What if it was the same as with Sikowitz, and they couldn't move her because she was too... too ruined? Cat whimpered at the thought. André wrapped his arm across her shoulders, patting her hair. He sniffed, not wanting to cry any more. He wiped his face, smiling weakly at Beck. Jade was next to Robbie, rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't crying, but in a way, that was worse. He just stared into the fire, not moving at all. The wind was even stronger now. It shoved into all of them, almost knocking Cat off the log. Jade's hair swirled around her, covering her face. The wind danced around the fire, manipulating the flames. Robbie watched as it blew part of the kindling onto the ground. He raised his head, wondering if he should put it out. The flame seemed to be dying down. He stood up to get some river water that they had collected anyway. He didn't want to be responsible for a fire, or anything. Jade stared after him, not noticing the fire. Meanwhile, the wind knocked some more kindling out. A thicker stick fell, landing on the box of matches that lay forgotten beside the fire. They ignited, creating a huge flame. Jade yelped, jumping up. Beck, André and Cat all looked up; watching as the log that Robbie and Jade had been sitting on caught fire. Jade hopped around, looking for something to put the fire out with. Robbie ran over, throwing the pitiful amount of water over the log. It drowned out some of the flames, but the rest raged through the log. Beck stood up, kicking dirt onto the log.

"Fight fire with fire!" André yelled, scrambling off the log. He pulled Cat after him, who looked bewildered. He rolled their log towards the other, making sure the ends touched.

"André! What are you doing; you'll kill us all!" Jade screamed, panicking. He ignored her, grabbing a long stick that lay behind him. He poked the fire, waiting for the stick to light. He dropped it onto the log, shielding it from the strong gust of wind. Slowly, the second log began to burn. He motioned for everyone to back up, knowing that this fight between the flames was going to be big.

They stood near the outskirts of the clearing, watching. Each of them had a different expression on their face. Robbie was worried about this; he wasn't sure if this was going to work at all. Jade was scared; fire was the one thing she had both an admiration and a fear of. It was beautiful, yet so ruthlessly destructive. Beck looked guilty; he should have helped put out the fire before the log flared up. André looked confident; the old sayings always worked. Cat was confused. She thought wind put out fire? How did this happen? She looked at the others, watching their reactions.

Smoke trailed off of the charred logs, tainting the air with its scent. Robbie coughed, covering his face with his shirt.

"Shall we just spend the day in the tent? Seeing as we have nowhere to sit and nothing to do..." His words were met with nods. He led the way, curling up in the corner. He glanced at his PearPhone. He had 5% of battery left; enough for a single phone call. He checked his signal hopefully. Nothing. Not even the option for an emergency call. He paused. It was the 4th of August, 2012. Yesterday was the last day of the field trip. Today was the day that they were supposed to be home.

"Guys! We're supposed to get home at two pm today, right? Well, when our parents arrive at school to pick us up, we won't be there and they'll know something's up! They'll probably send a search party to the studio that we were supposed to go to, and see the bus at the side of the road! Then, they'll search the forest and find us!" He grinned, almost laughing with glee.

"Yeah. If they don't get lost, eaten or killed." Jade pointed out. She didn't want to get her hopes up too soon, only to be disappointed.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?! Robbie's right. We'll be fine. It was bad luck that we lost people; the chances of dying in a forest are really low." Beck's voice was low and irritated. He looked at her from across the tent, his jaw tight.

"_Oh._ So I'm _ruining things_ now?! Well, sorry but I'd rather be realistic than believe everything's going to be perfectly fine when we have lost _three_ people. Not even half an hour ago you were comforting André about Tori, and now you're saying that its _bad luck_ that she died and we shouldn't want to be careful?! "

"I didn't say we shouldn't be careful! There you go again; always putting words in my mouth. You know what, just forget it. Forget I said anything."

"No. If you want to say something, say it."

"Forget it, Jade." He turned away from her, folding his arms. She sat up straighter, giving him a questioning look. Normally he stood his ground in arguments. Maybe it was because they weren't alone. She could tell he was frustrated with her, but she didn't want to annoy him more. She shook her head, looking down at her nails.

They sat in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Cat was twirling her hair around her fingers. Robbie cleaned Rex, thinking about how he didn't need Rex much anymore. He liked that. André read through the song he had half written, considering changing the ending. He wanted it to be more personal to him, more personal to what had happened with him losing Tori. He wanted to pour his heart out. He picked up his pen, and began to write. Jade watched him, noticing how André had matured over these four days in the forest. They had all changed, really. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging her legs to her. She didn't like change. Beck looked at her, recognising the worry on her face. He crawled towards her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, regretting starting an argument.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you." Only she heard his whisper. She shook her head. It wasn't that. Something was troubling her; it was like Robbie said. She felt like something... _big..._ was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was going to happen soon. The wind howled around them. None of them knew it, but a storm was coming their way. Worse than before.


	8. A Field Trip Gone Wrong: Story Notice!

**AN:**

**Hi guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, it's just a quick little notice :)**

**I won't be home for around two weeks, and I've been too busy to finish chapter 8, so chapters 8, 9 and possibly 10 will be late.**

**Also, I only got two reviews for chapter 7? Was there something you guys didn't like? If not, feel free to tell me, I won't be rude or anything; promise :D I'd rather you guys told me I'm pants than just didn't say anything.**

**I'm really sorry, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.**

**See you soon!**

**-ThatLoyalHufflepuff**


	9. A Field Trip Gone Wrong: Story Notice 2!

_**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY**_

_****_The building work on my house took longer than I thought, and although I've been home for about a month, a bunch of stuff happened (like my 16th birthday; yayyy!) and I lost the feel for this story.

I really don't know what I'm going to do. I would _love_ to get it finished, but I'll need about a week or two to re-read it and figure out where I'm going with this. But now, I have some answers for a few reviews and another little bit of info~

**AN: I'm sorry for small errors in the story; I don't have a beta reader D:**

Guest: Its ok :) I get what you mean. Thanks!

Misslittlemallow: Thanks! :D I will finish the story; just wait until I get back home :)

DoubleBubble249: thanks, and I will :D

AllyCannoli: Thanks! Same haha

Storyreader212: so did I, but there needed to be some action and that's how it turned out :/

TheJoeyDagreat2: aaaaaaalrighty then


End file.
